It's a Love Story
by LeechLover85
Summary: A little Bella/Edward moment based of the song "Love Story" by Taylor Swift. Pure fluff!


So I just finished off Unemployment and I have a ton of one shot ideas floating around in my head and I'm hoping to get them out. This is one of the more fluff/cute moments between Bella and Edward. This is an AU-HUMAN story.

My inspiration for this fic came from watching Taylor Swift perform "Love Story" on the CMAs. Thanks as always to my amazing beta PWTF so inspires me everyday!

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight nor do I own the song/lyrics in italics.

* * *

**BPOV**

The room was completely dark as I slipped my chilled body underneath the quilt on my bed. Sighing, I laid my head down, my hair splaying across the pillow. I had dragged out my homework as long as I could, waiting for some sign that he was coming by tonight.

Charlie had been strict about my grounding, and as soon as I was done with dinner, homework, and a shower, I was supposed to go straight to bed.

Without dessert. J

ust like in the stories; only if there ever was dessert, it would be prepared by me – less for me to have to do.

My dad had come home early from work one Saturday afternoon and completely overreacted when he saw Edward on top of me on the couch with his hand up my shirt. Edward was not allowed to visit, call, or pick me up for school anymore. Which of course meant that the only time we had together was during the day at school and any other stolen moments we had through my window in the middle of the night.

This didn't happen as often as I would like, because not only had Charlie grounded me, but he felt the need to call Carlisle and Esme and fill them in on our extra curricular activities.

They had not responded as harshly as Charlie had, as his parents were more laid back. We had been walked in on in compromising positions plenty of times at his house, only to my embarrassment. His parents understood and knew we were responsible and could hold ourselves.

They were disappointed that we would disrespect Charlie's trust under his own roof. So now not only was Edward not allowed here, but I was not allowed in the one place where there wouldn't be eyes constantly following us.

Really, I mean, we were seventeen and eighteen respectively. Charlie had awkwardly attempted to give me the sex talk when he realized I was exclusively dating Edward. I had eased his fears at the time by letting him know that his precious, innocent daughter was still that – innocent.

Not by choice of course, but he didn't have to know that part.

Truth be told, I was still a virgin.

Again, not my choice.

Okay, maybe I was just a victim of circumstance.

We had privacy at his house, but not so much that I thought we could get away with that much noise. Here was out of the question because of the obvious. Besides, Charlie had taken to coming home for lunch or home early randomly, assuming he would catch me in the middle of some filthy act.

Usually he walked in on me still in my pajamas, curled up on the couch and reading my battered copy of Romeo and Juliet. After this grounding was over, I was going to need a new copy.

Yes, it was that bad.

I was already three weeks into four weeks of grounding. To me this was just ridiculous. In three months I would be eighteen, yet I'm grounded right now for something that eighth graders do.

Today at school, I had nearly broken down on a bench outside the school during lunch. Being without Edward was rough, and we were seeing less and less of each other. Our teachers were starting to notice and mark absences when we skipped class, and with finals coming we both found ourselves needing to go to class and study.

He had promised he would try to sweet talk Esme tonight so he could come over and at least talk to me through the window.

It was after eleven now, and Charlie had gone to bed over an hour ago. He had peeked in a bit before ten to make sure I was either sleeping or working on my homework. I let him know that I needed some extra study time before finals, and he said goodnight and headed to bed.

My homework was finally done, and I had studied much more than I needed to, hoping I would hear from him. My lids felt heavy as they slid down, and I fought to stay awake. Figuring music would help, I grabbed the remote off the nightstand and clicked it on, lowering the volume so as not to wake Charlie, but loud enough to keep me awake.

It was a new song by Taylor Swift, called Love Story. I found myself getting lost in the lyrics.

_We were both young when I first saw you.  
I close my eyes and the flashback starts:  
I'm standing there on a balcony in summer air._

_See the lights; see the party, the ball gowns.  
See you make your way through the crowd  
and say hello;_

_Little did I know  
That you were Romeo; you were throwing pebbles,  
And my daddy said, "Stay away from Juliet."  
And I was crying on the staircase,  
begging you, 'Please, don't go.'"_

_And I said,  
"Romeo, take me somewhere we can be alone.  
I'll be waiting; all there's left to do is run.  
You'll be the prince and I'll be the princess  
It's a love story - baby just say 'Yes.'"_

_So I sneak out to the garden to see you.  
We keep quiet 'cause we're dead if they knew.  
So close your eyes; escape this town for a little while.  
'Cause you were Romeo, I was a scarlet letter,  
And my daddy said "Stay away from Juliet,"  
But you were everything to me; I was begging you, 'Please, don't go,'"_

_And I said,  
"Romeo, take me somewhere we can be alone.  
I'll be waiting; all there's left to do is run.  
You'll be the prince and I'll be the princess  
It's a love story - baby just say 'Yes.'_

_Romeo save me - they're tryin' to tell me how to feel;  
This love is difficult, but it's real.  
Don't be afraid; we'll make it out of this mess.  
It's a life story - baby just say "Yes.'"_

_Oh._

_I got tired of waiting,  
Wondering if you were ever comin' around.  
My faith in you was fading  
When I met you on the outskirts of town,_

_And I said,  
"Romeo save me - I've been feeling so alone.  
I keep waiting for you but you never come.  
Is this in thy head? I don't know what to think-"_

_He knelt to the ground and pulled out a ring and said,  
"Marry me, Juliet - you'll never have to be alone.  
I love you and that's all I really know.  
I talked to your dad - go pick out a white dress;  
It's a love story - baby just say 'Yes.'"_

_Oh, oh._

_We were both young when I first saw you..._

I hit repeat on the remote and I must have slipped into a deep sleep, because the next thing I heard was two small cracks against my window, then another. Sitting up, I rubbed the sleep from my eyes and pulled the comforter back. Stumbling my way to the window, I tripped twice before wrenching the window open.

I groaned as a pebble hit my cheek and saw Edward sitting on a tree limb, grimacing as the pebble made contact.

"Sorry baby," he hissed before motioning me out of the way. Turning back to the bed, I climbed back in and watched him as he stealthily jumped into the frame of the window, swinging in like some kind of monkey before sliding the window closed.

He unzipped his jacket and turned to toss it on my chair, and I watched the muscles of his back contract and release as he moved towards the chair and then turned to me with a smile.

Throwing the quilt over, I patted the spot on the bed next to me. He took the invitation and slipped his shoes off before crawling onto the bed with me and covering himself with the blanket. One arm found a place underneath the pillow, while the other came around my waist, pulling me closer to him as he leaned down to kiss my cheek.

"I miss you baby," and he moved to my ear and down to my neck. Never skipping a beat, he met my lips and parted them with his tongue.

After kissing me soundly, he pulled back, kissing my forehead and leaning back, sighing.

"I miss this. Just laying here holding you." Smiling, I nodded my head slightly in agreement, my hand rubbing small circles on his tight stomach.

"How much longer?"

"One week," knowing what he was asking.

He hummed along to the song, and I wasn't at all surprised that he knew it. It had been all over the radio this past week, and I was excited when he pulled the new CD out of his backpack one day during lunch. The song ended, and a few seconds later it started again.

Edward starting laughing in his low velvet voice.

"Is something funny?" More laughter.

"No baby, you're just so cute."

"Hmmph." I pulled myself from his embrace reluctantly, turning to my side so that I was facing away from him. The laughter stopped and he turned to spoon against me, holding me again close to his body. The warmth of his body coupled with the heat of his breath on my neck was causing serious effects on my breathing.

His lips pressed firmly against my neck, and I felt his tongue peek out of his mouth as he swiped it against the spot he knew would make me whimper. I didn't disappoint. I may be aggravated by him right now, but my body was always a loyal Edward fan.

Traitor.

He picked up his humming again, and I let my eyelids fall closed again. Though I was enjoying his company, my body didn't fail to remind me how tired I was.

It got to the end of the song, and from the steadiness of his breathing, I could have sworn he was merely humming in his sleep, when I heard his voice in the lowest and deepest of whispers.

_"Marry me, Juliet - you'll never have to be alone.  
I love you and that's all I really know.  
I talked to your dad - go pick out a white dress;  
It's a love story - baby just say 'Yes.'"_

As I fell asleep in his arms that night, I really did feel like Juliet. Charlie could ground me all he wants to, but true love conquers all.

* * *

Hope you liked that, I had fun writing it! Let me know if you liked it and review! Be sure to check PWTF and I's collab, Gold Comes in Many Forms.


End file.
